


Враг внутри

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Auror Training, Case Fic, M/M, Romance, Teacher Lucius Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Если бывший Пожиратель смерти преподает в школе авроров — жди беды.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

— ...как это понимать?

Директор школы авроров откинулся на спинку кресла, в упор посмотрел на Гарри, потом вздохнул и ответил:

— Если бы ко мне пришел обычный студент, я бы выгнал его из кабинета за неподобающие вопросы и из школы — за нарушение субординации. Но вы — на особом положении, вам простительно. — Он скривился и пошевелил усами.

— Хоть какой-то прок от моей победы! Так вы ответите?

— Отвечу, хотя вы могли бы и сами догадаться. Кто сможет лучше рассказать о борьбе с Темными магами и Пожирателями смерти, чем бывший Пожиратель смерти?

— Не знаю, наверное, тот, кто с ними борется, а не тот, кто прятался среди них, прикрываясь грозным именем Волдеморта. На суде утверждалось, что он в настоящих сражениях даже не участвовал!

— Ну-ну, мистер Поттер, вы явно недооцениваете мистера Малфоя. Прежде чем взять его на должность, мы всем педагогическим составом с участием двух авроров-оперативников убедились в его компетентности.

— Как он только в живых остался? — буркнул Гарри.

— Вот именно — остался в живых, что уже говорит о высокой квалификации. Поверьте мне, проверка была более чем серьезной.

Гарри скрипнул зубами.

— И все же это не объяснение.

— Я не знаю, каких еще слов вы от меня ждете. Мистер Малфой — именно тот специалист, который в наше нелегкое время способен подготовить к полевой работе молодых сотрудников Аврората.

— Но практику-то ведет не он!

— Так чем именно вы недовольны? Тем, что он не ведет практику, или тем, что ведет теорию?

— Я недоволен, что он вообще здесь! Он — Пожиратель смерти...

— Которого вы защищали на суде.

— Не защищал! Всего лишь выступил свидетелем.

— Защиты, — директор улыбнулся, его светлые глаза под низкими бровями смеялись.

Возразить Гарри было нечего. На суде он всего лишь правдиво отвечал на вопросы членов Визенгамота, а эти ответы использовали для того, чтобы снять с Малфоя обвинение и уберечь от Азкабана. Гарри до сих пор было не по себе из-за вынесенного вердикта. Должно быть, в ход пошли все деньги и связи негодяя. Гарри надеялся, что после суда больше с ним не увидится. Разве что когда лично арестует его за применение Непростительных или еще какую-нибудь мерзость. 

— Мне кажется, вы сделали очень большую ошибку, директор, — сказал Гарри и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— За неуважение к преподавательскому составу вам будет начислено двадцать штрафных баллов, мистер Поттер, — услышал он из-за закрывающейся двери.

— Ну что? — встретил его Рон.

— Ничего. Спросил: «Кто лучше ловит Пожирателей, чем бывший Пожиратель?» — передразнил директора Гарри. — Бред.

— Да уж... Может, тогда прямо к Кингсли? Кто-то ведь должен остановить этого пронырливого ублюдка! Наверняка вынюхивает тут что-то для своих дружков.

— Я напишу…

— Не стоит утруждаться, мистер Поттер. — Из-за угла вынырнул Малфой и презрительно посмотрел на обоих. — Министр Шеклболт давно в курсе, что «пронырливый ублюдок» вынужден проводить свое время среди... будущих столпов правопорядка магической Британии.

Гарри мог поклясться, что тот хотел назвать претендентов в авроры совсем иначе. Рон аж побагровел, но явно не от стыда. Это Малфою надо было краснеть, бледнеть и прятать взгляд при встрече с ними, как было год назад. Но теперь он почему-то стал профессором школы авроров, и старые замашки к нему вернулись. Гарри надеялся, что ненадолго.

— Я вам не верю, — сказал он.

Малфой скривил губы в подобии улыбки.

— Проверяйте, — шепнул он, склонившись к Гарри.

— Обязательно. А пока вас отсюда не уберут — буду следить за вами.

— Надеюсь на это.

Щеку Гарри обдало теплым дыханием. Малфой выпрямился и бросил взгляд на Рона.

— Пять штрафных баллов за оскорбление учителя. — Рон попытался что-то сказать, но тот прервал: — Если откроете рот, счет может дойти до десяти и даже пятнадцати. Рискнете?

Рон смолчал. Малфой повернулся и без стука вошел в кабинет директора.

— Вот ублюдок!

— Пойдем поговорим в более подходящем месте. 

Гарри как будто все еще чувствовал на щеке дыхание Малфоя. Тот подошел и наклонился слишком близко. Это было… дико!


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Люциус Малфой явился, чтобы прочитать лекцию «О Темных магах и особенностях борьбы с ними», Гарри его даже не сразу узнал. Год назад он видел бледного, сломленного человека, исхудавшего и очевидно нездорового. На суде даже было немного его жаль. Может, поэтому Гарри не слишком расстроился, когда Малфоя отпустили прямо в зале заседаний. 

В аудиторию же вошел высокий, уверенный в себе мужчина с несколько хищным лицом. В простой черной мантии, высоких сапогах с металлическими набойками, которые громко звенели при ударе об пол. У него был острый нос и недлинные зачесанные назад светлые волосы. Лектор показался Гарри очень знакомым, но то, что это именно Люциус Малфой, он понял, только когда тот представился. В аудитории зашумели. На курсе было лишь десять человек, они все прошли войну и все знали, кто такой Малфой и чем прославился. 

— Убирайтесь! — крикнул кто-то, кажется, Дин.

Малфой и бровью не повел. Палочка в его руке лежала твердо, ее кончик смотрел вниз.

— Сегодняшняя лекция посвящена наиболее актуальному на данный момент ордену темных магов, известному как Пожиратели смерти, — громко сказал он.

Сзади кто-то засмеялся. Гарри смешно не было — он следил за палочкой Малфоя, ожидая и даже надеясь, что тот сделает какую-нибудь гадость.

— Если кто-то из вас способен прочитать эту лекцию сам — прошу. В этом случае я вас покину.

— Я могу, — сказал Гарри, не поднимаясь со своего места.

— Мистер Поттер. Ну кто же еще? Тогда, может, вы скажете, в каком году появились Пожиратели смерти? Что было их предтечей? Какие цели ставились перед организацией изначально?

— Убийство магглов. — На остальные вопросы Гарри ответа не знал.

— Ошибка. И эта ошибка может помешать вам в будущем. Про остальное, как понимаю, вы даже не слышали. А значит, не можете знать, какие заклинания способны применять те, кто состоял в этой организации, какие у них особенности, где они могут скрываться и как узнают друг друга, невзирая на маскировку. — Он пристально смотрел на Гарри, почти пожирал его взглядом.

— Не видел, чтобы этот сброд применял что-то особенное. Кроме Непростительных.

— Именно, мистер Поттер, вы встречались со сбродом. — Гарри едва не ухмыльнулся: такой самокритики он от Малфоя не ожидал. — А не сброд как раз попрятался, и именно с ним вам придется столкнуться в дальнейшем. 

В аудитории стало тише.

— Вы думаете, авроры всех переловили? Глупцы. Тень Темного… Волдеморта легла на многие семьи. Кто может поклясться, что его любимый дядюшка или сестра — не Пожиратель смерти?

— Я мог бы, — сказал Гарри. — Вряд ли мой дядя-маггл был приверженцем Волдеморта, хотя это многое бы объяснило.

— Сейчас вам подобное допущение кажется чушью, мистер Поттер, но представьте, что кто-нибудь — да тот же известный вам мистер Кребб — решил подобраться к вам? Приготовить Оборотное зелье не так уж сложно. Он мог бы убить вашего дорогого дядю и притвориться им. Вы заметите разницу вовремя?

Гарри пожал плечами. Это казалось полным бредом.

— Именно, — усмехнулся в ответ на его молчание Малфой.

— А вы что — сможете?

— Вероятно. По определенным, пока неизвестным вам, приметам.

— А может, вы все врете? Выпустимся, а ваши дружки поубивают нас из-за того, что вы нам понарассказывали всякого бреда.

— У меня нет, как вы выразились, мистер Уизли, «дружков». Предоставленные мной данные уже неоднократно и с пользой применялись вашими старшими товарищами. Если сомневаетесь — всегда можете обратиться к ним за разъяснениями. А сейчас, раз со знакомством и формальностями покончено, — взгляд Малфоя вновь остановился на Гарри, — начнем лекцию.

— Сходим потом к директору, нельзя это так оставлять! — зашептал Рон в ухо Гарри.

— Мистер Уизли, пять штрафных баллов за разговоры! — гаркнул Малфой, и Рон обиженно засопел.

Каждый штрафной балл равнялся десяти дополнительным минутам боевой или физической тренировки. Какой именно — решалось куратором, Густавом Рональдсом. После занятий он лично отловил Гарри и Рона и отправил на полигон. Уворачиваясь от боевых заклятий, они припомнили каждый штрафной балл. К счастью, отработкой руководил не Малфой, а то она могла бы длиться бесконечно. 

— Не думаю, что Малфой появился тут просто так, — сказал Гарри, когда они с Роном после душа завалились на кровати в их общей комнате.

— Согласен. Что-то ему нужно. Помешать нашей подготовке?

Рон достал Тотти из террариума и пустил ползать у себя по животу. Гарри до сих пор не мог понять, на кой черт Рон притащил с собой именно черепаху. Появился вместе с ней в первый день, сказал, что это подарок. В школу действительно рекомендовалось взять какого-нибудь питомца — он был нужен для некоторых практических занятий. Но Гарри после Хедвиг так никем и не обзавелся. Был не готов.

Сычика Рон оставил родителям — им нужнее. А в школу привез почему-то черепаху. «По крайней мере, она не похожа на крысу!» — говорил он.

— Не думаю, что Малфой рискнет мухлевать с теорией. Это сразу станет видно на практике, а ее ведет не он.

— Может, он хотел вести и ее тоже, но директор заподозрил неладное и передал практику другому?

— Возможно.

Гарри вспомнил, как Малфой читал лекцию: скорее даже не читал, а рассказывал, порой взмахивая палочкой, чтобы проиллюстрировать свои слова картинками и схемами на доске. Интересно, так ли хорошо он управляется с ней и в бою? 

— Последим за ним. Проверим, с кем общается, чем интересуется, чем занят в свободное время. Не может быть, чтобы Малфой не был ни в чем замешан! 

— Малфои всегда замышляют какую-нибудь гадость, в этом вся их природа. Я думаю: может, написать отцу… или нет, лучше Перси. Перси зануда, но в бумажках разбирается отменно — вдруг он придумает, как нам выжить отсюда эту гадину. — Рон поднял черепашку и посмотрел ей в глаза. — Вот, Тотти тоже со мной согласна.

— Давай ты попозже напишешь: сначала попробуем справиться своими силами.

***  
Практические занятия вел бывший аврор Дерек Стил. Его улыбчивое лицо рассекали шрамы, а волосы были седыми, хотя ему едва ли исполнилось сорок лет. Малфой тоже пришел на занятие — в качестве ассистента. И мистер Стил был явно ему не рад. Он грубо попросил Малфоя отойти подальше, не мешать занятиям и следить, чтобы студенты друг друга не покалечили. Тот кивнул и встал у стены, даже не достав палочку — предотвращать несчастные случаи он, похоже, не собирался. Гарри скорее не удивился бы наложенным украдкой проклятиям.

Стил рассказал правила техники безопасности и разъяснил порядок тренировки. Практические занятия больше всего напоминали дуэльный клуб в Хогвартсе, только заклятья использовались посерьезнее, из арсенала Пожирателей. По большей части — те, о которых рассказывал на лекции Малфой. Использовать Протего запрещалось; защищаться приходилось более изобретательно — поднимать перед лучом проклятья предметы, уворачиваться, ставить подножки и в очень редких случаях использовать специфические анти-чары, например, Глацио против Инферио. Один преподаватель, даже с учетом того, что курсантов было только десять, за всеми уследить не мог. 

— Начали! — крикнул Стил, отходя к стене, и Гарри едва успел увернуться от модифицированного жалящего проклятья, которое выпустил Рон.

Он и сам атаковал, использовав упомянутое Малфоем вскользь заклятье Тысячи змей, но Рон не сплоховал, уничтожив тварей несколькими Эванеско, и ответил огненно-ледяным проклятьем. Чтобы нейтрализовать его, пришлось использовать одновременно и огонь, и воду. 

Гарри вошел в раж. Как ни странно, малфоевская лекция запомнилась ему отлично: перед глазами так и вставали схемы, чем от чего принято защищаться. Он действовал почти автоматически, полностью отдавшись бою, и видел, что Рон чувствует то же самое. Его потемневшие от пота волосы торчали во все стороны, щеки и даже нос раскраснелись, глаза горели азартом. 

Где-то на заднем плане Гарри слышал голос Стила, который что-то советовал другим парам, но к ним с Роном он не подходил. В какой-то миг Гарри оказался напротив Малфоя и заметил, что тот с недобрым прищуром смотрит прямо на него. Будто безмолвно колдует. Гарри едва не пропустил очередное проклятье и отпрыгнул в сторону, чтобы оказаться подальше от бывшего Пожирателя.

В следующий момент Гарри даже не понял, что случилось. Он успешно отразил атаку Рона, поставив на пути заклинания парту, — и вдруг оказался на полу. Из носа лило так, что он едва мог дышать. Вокруг валялись выбитые из стены камни.

— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, — раздался голос Стила. — А вам, мистер Томас, надо быть осторожнее. Crepitus Maxima(*) — не то заклятие, с которым стоит шутить. Двадцать штрафных баллов!

Дин Томас выглядел совершенно ошарашенным, палочка плясала в его дрожащей руке.

— Я помогу! — бросился он к Гарри. 

Но Стил его остановил:

— Урок еще не закончен! Оставшийся час вы будете отрабатывать это заклятье, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось! Вам ясно?

— Вы живы, Поттер? — Малфой с палочкой в руке склонился над Гарри. 

На его лице читалась скорее досада, чем беспокойство. Будто он сам запустил проклятье и не попал. 

— Все нормально. Не стоит беспокоиться, сэр, — прошипел Гарри, попытался стереть кровь и чуть не взвыл от боли. Из глаз брызнуло.

— В порядке? Я так не думаю. Мистер Стил, я провожу нашего героя к дежурному целителю?

— Разумеется, мистер Малфой. Мы продолжим тренировку без вас. Мистер Уизли, вы встанете против меня.

Малфой попытался помочь ему, протянул руку, но Гарри воспротивился:

— Я дойду сам!

— С таким кровотечением вам может стать плохо на лестнице. Будет крайне неприятно, если через полчаса вас найдут со сломанной шеей у ее подножия.

— Не думаю, что вы расстроитесь!

— Как знать...

Малфой все же вывел его в коридор и, аккуратно придерживая за локоть, направил в сторону кабинета целителя. 

— Вам стоит быть осторожнее, Поттер... — вкрадчиво сказал он и резко оглянулся. — Держите платок, пока не заляпали все кровью.

— Я ничего от вас не возьму!

— Тогда достаньте свой.

Гарри нехотя признался, что свой он не захватил. Из носа действительно лило, он с трудом дышал, на губах пузырилась кровь. В итоге платок — тончайший кусок белой ткани, обрамленный кружевом, — он все же принял и, как смог, зажал ноздри. Болело адски.

— Осторожнее, Поттер, сейчас будет лестница. Аккуратно...

Провожатый из Малфоя получился вполне сносный: он подсказывал, куда ставить ногу, не торопил и вел себя как заботливая мамочка, если не считать того дерьма, что лилось из его рта.

— С таким увлечением битвой, Поттер, вам надо не в Аврорат, а в цирк — радовать ваших любимых магглов. Там вы были бы при деле. Иногда, знаете ли, надо смотреть по сторонам, противник может оказаться где угодно.

— Кажется, это ваша работа — следить, чтобы мы друг другу не навредили! — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Разумеется; а вы сами заботиться о себе не должны? Нормальный аврор ждет нападения с любой стороны в любую секунду! Будь вы в настоящем бою — уже бы погибли.

— Будто вам есть до этого дело!

— Пока я считаюсь добропорядочным гражданином — есть.

Гарри хотелось рассмеяться и прекратить разговор, но раздражение отвлекало от боли. Они все же добрались до кабинета целителя, где Малфой сдал его с рук на руки, пожелав напоследок:

— Не полагайтесь на удачу, Поттер. В следующий раз вам повезет меньше.

Травма оказалась не слишком серьезной, но из-за того, что она была следствием не самого простого проклятия, одними заклинаниями не обошлось. Пришлось еще выпить какой-то горький настой и час полежать с вонючей тряпкой на носу. Целитель Бенджамин порекомендовал в ближайшие пару часов дышать только ртом и отпустил его ужинать. 

На выходе из кабинета Гарри успел взглянуть в зеркало и вздохнуть — да уж, красавец! Нос распух едва ли не на половину лица. Даже не верилось обещаниям целителя, что к завтрашнему утру он и не вспомнит о происшествии.

О травме Гарри, может, и готов был бы забыть, но не о Малфое. Уж больно странно тот себя вел. С мыслями о нем он спустился в столовую, где сразу подошел к стоящему в очереди Рону. Тот будто не узнал его в первый момент:

— Ну и рожа у тебя, приятель. С носом-то все в порядке будет?

— Уже к ночи должно пройти. Но вообще неприятно, конечно. Что Дин?

— Клянется, что не целился в тебя. Просто заклятье вдруг изменило направление. На мой взгляд, чушь — не бывает так, но, с другой стороны…

— Там был Малфой, — подхватил Гарри. — Кто знает, на что он способен.

— Вот и я о том же. Не удивлюсь, если он пытался тебя убить. Я думал, рехнусь, когда увидел, что он вызвался провожать тебя к целителю. Как все прошло?

— Нормально. Малфой был словно заботливая тетушка, едва ли на руках меня не тащил. Мерзость.

— Наверное, это какой-то хитрый план. Он не пытался тебе что-нибудь подмешать? Подлить? Палочку не доставал?

— Нет…

Они продолжали строить теории до самого отбоя, но так и не пришли к окончательным выводам. 

(*)Crepitus Maxima — максимальный толчок; резко и сильно отбрасывает противника на расстояние.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующий день был посвящен практикам по зельям и по сбору улик. Малфою там делать было нечего, но почему-то он все время оказывался рядом. 

Сначала зашел в класс зелий за ингредиентами и, пока профессор Эйнховен искала их по шкафам, бросил на Гарри пронзительный взгляд. На его губах мелькнула улыбка, пропавшая, когда он получил требуемое и вынужден был уйти.

На практике по сбору улик Малфой помогал профессору Смирнову, обеспечивая остаточные следы различных заклинаний, аппарации и отпечатки пальцев. И опять Гарри постоянно чувствовал его взгляд. Это здорово бесило. О чем он и сказал Рону, когда они устроились в столовой. Но Малфой появился и тут. Сел в одиночестве за боковым столиком и — Гарри спиной чувствовал — опять на него пялился. 

— Да чтоб ему провалиться! — зашептал он, но так, чтобы услышал только Рон.

— Хорошо бы… И чего он все вокруг тебя крутится? 

После обеда была длиннющая лекция о магическом правопорядке, на которой Малфой, к счастью, не появился, а потом им с Роном предстояла очередная серия отработок на тренировочном поле. За которыми на этот раз, как оказалось, должен был следить Малфой. Гарри чуть не взвыл, когда тот появился перед ними с акульей улыбкой и поинтересовался, хорошо ли они поели.

— Будет очень печально, если вы оставите свой ужин на тренировочном поле — кухня после полуночи, боюсь, уже не работает. 

Он не имел никакого права так с ними разговаривать, но, наученный горьким опытом, Гарри решил промолчать. Он почти слышал, как Рон заскрипел зубами.

— Прошу, господа. Вы далеко не новички; думаю, продвинутый уровень не составит для вас проблем. Приступим.

Полигон был оборудован заколдованными манекенами, наученными атаковать любую движущуюся цель. Для безопасности сила атаки была не очень велика, но все равно можно было получить неприятные ожоги.

Сначала они с Роном держали круговую оборону, чередуя защитные и атакующие чары, потом разделились и побежали навстречу друг другу, преодолевая препятствия — двухметровые кирпичные стены, заполненные водой или грязью ямы, паутинные лабиринты, продолжая отбиваться от огненных плевков манекенов. 

Малфой наблюдал за ними, презрительно комментируя:

— Удивляюсь — и как вы смогли выжить, Поттер, с такой ужасной физической подготовкой!

Больше всего Гарри хотелось самого загнать Малфоя на эти тренажеры и посмотреть, что он будет делать. Он мог бы побиться об заклад, что тот получит травму через пару секунд после начала. Гарри с трудом увернулся от очередного огненного плевка и послал в ответ замораживающее заклятье, манекен затрещал и замер.

— Нормальный аврор такой маневр проделывает на пару секунд быстрее. В реальном бою вас бы уже поджарили до углей.

Да что Малфой знает про реальный бой?! В Министерстве — Гарри помнил до сих пор — его почти и видно не было: командовал истерично из-за спин других и нудел про пророчество. Шиш ему, а не пророчество! Про битву под Хогвартсом и говорить смешно. Какого вообще черта... 

В гневе Гарри едва не пропустил очередную атаку. Огненная струя смогла поджечь мантию, но Гарри успел окатить себя водой и выбить очередной манекен. На счету Рона их было уже три. 

— Что-то вы больно медлительны, господа авроры, прибавим скорости.

Малфой взмахнул палочкой, и Гарри рухнул на землю, прячась от усилившегося огневого удара. 

— Выбьете еще троих — и, считайте, свободны, — прокричал Малфой. 

Его было едва слышно через взрывы и непрекращающиеся хлопки, с которыми манекены выпускали шарики и струи огня. Гарри с трудом нашел место, где волны пламени не могли его достать, успел обезвредить один из манекенов, открывая себе путь к той части полигона, на которой должен был находиться Рон, вскочил и побежал туда, ловко лавируя между препятствиями. Он с разбега взлетел по отвесной стене, но тут на нее обрушился огненный шторм. Она вдруг занялась ярким пламенем. Гарри едва успел соскочить с нее и с трудом увернулся, когда волна огня от манекена вихрем пронеслась к нему. Так не должно быть! Это...

— Стоп! — заорал Малфой. — Редукто! 

Опасный манекен взорвался и осыпался ошметками на пол.

— Поттер, вы в порядке?

— Приятель, ты жив? — послышался голос Рона откуда-то из противоположного угла.

— Все нормально...

Гарри присыпало обломками, и, кажется, у него обгорели брови или что-то еще — чувствовался запах жженых волос, но вроде он был цел. Малфой подбежал к нему первым и, не успел Гарри отстраниться, как вздернул на ноги и осмотрел, прищурившись. 

— Действительно... Все в порядке. Вы невероятно удачливы, мистер Поттер.

Только тут подошел Рон. Все лицо у него было в саже, щеки и лоб блестели от пота. Люциус бросил на него недобрый взгляд и отступил от Гарри.

— На сегодня тренировка закончена, идите.

— А что произошло? Манекен сломался? — попытался узнать Гарри.

— Идите! Без вас разберусь. — Малфой кивнул на дверь, но взглянул на Рона и нахмурился. — Впрочем, лучше я вас провожу.

— Не стоит, — быстро сказал Гарри.

— Я настаиваю. Вам надо показаться целителю.

— Не надо. — Гарри потащил Рона за дверь как можно скорее. 

Все с ним хорошо! Даже ничего не болит. Ну, подпалило слегка — подумаешь. Хотя, конечно, манекены так вести себя не должны. Будто кто-то поиграл с их настройками. Не Малфой ли? В таком случае, странно, что он сразу остановил тренировку. Или не странно. Он ведь уже видел, что покушение не удалось. 

Малфой хочет с ним расправиться? Эта мысль вызвала смешанные чувства, и Гарри поделился ею с Роном, когда они укладывались спать. 

Рон снова играл с Тотти. Смотрел, как она прячет под панцирь то голову, то ноги, легко щелкал ее по голове, а потом гладил. В ответ на подозрения он хмыкнул:

— Ну, а чему ты удивляешься? Бывший Пожиратель, чего от него еще ожидать?

— Но зачем это ему?

— Ты понимаешь логику Пожирателей? Я — нет. Это кем надо быть, чтобы поверить Волдеморту? Ха! У них у всех, должно быть, мозги набекрень — у Малфоя в том числе.

— Все равно странно... Он мог бы устроить несчастный случай, когда вел меня к целителю.

— Это было бы слишком подозрительно... О! Идея: а что, если он покушается на твою жизнь, чтобы ее спасти? Ну, как бы показать себя героем.

Это предположение показалось Гарри еще более диким. Хотя... Мысли о Малфое он решил оставить до утра. И почему всегда попадается кто-то, мешающий ему нормально учиться? То Дадли, то Снейп, то Хорек, и вот теперь Хорек-старший. Будто сама судьба пытается оставить его неучем.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий день начался с малфоевской лекции, на которую Рон в качестве протеста не пошел. Гарри решил не рисковать и приглядеть за недругом на уроке. Впрочем, что говорил Малфой, он все же слушал, а также записывал и запоминал, чему способствовали простые схемы, появлявшиеся на доске. Речь шла по большей части о редких огненных и водных заклинаниях, установке магических бомб и таймеров. Слушая лекцию, Гарри подумал, что происшествие вчера на тренировке вполне могло быть спровоцировано огненным заклинанием, сработавшим по таймеру. И Малфой явно не случайно рассказывал о подобных возможностях именно сегодня.

— Отработаете все на практике. Идите! — он махнул рукой, отпуская всех, но Гарри задержал. — Где Уизли? 

— У Рона живот разболелся. Я все ему перескажу.

Малфой поджал губы и склонился к нему:

— Не врите мне, Поттер. Это может плохо кончиться.

Вспомнив Зал Пророчеств и свой «визит» в Малфой-мэнор, Гарри улыбнулся:

— Раньше это заканчивалось плохо только для вас.

Малфой, видимо, понял, побледнел и отшатнулся.

— С вас пять балов за дерзость, Поттер. А с вашего друга — пятнадцать за прогул. Вам ясно?

Гарри пожал плечами — пусть делает что хочет. Плевать. Долго здесь Малфою все равно не продержаться, как бы его директор ни защищал. 

Рон встретил его уже около лаборатории, где должен был проходить практикум по зельям.

— Пока ты там глазел на Малфоя, я кое-что узнал, — сказал Рон, сияя ухмылкой. 

— Ну, не томи!

Гарри огляделся, и они отошли в сторонку, подальше от лишних глаз и ушей. 

— У него вполне есть резон тебя «спасать». Билл сказал, что его сейфы, как и дом, отошли жене и сыну. Боясь, что власти все отберут, Малфой передал им имущество, а сам остался ни с чем. И, похоже, они его выставили из собственного поместья. Представь: Малфой — нищий.

— Ты уверен?

— Это ведь банк, там не обманывают.

— И где же он живет тогда? 

— Видимо, здесь. Нет, ты представь: Люциус Малфой в роли обычного бедного учителя, ютящегося в выделенных школой комнатах и с нищенской зарплатой. Мерлиновы подштанники, я бы многое отдал, чтобы на это посмотреть, а вот оно — бесплатно!

Что-то Гарри в этой ситуации смущало. Малфои всегда казались ему крепкой семьей, и он с трудом мог представить, что должно было произойти, чтобы Нарцисса и Драко выставили Люциуса из дома. Или они только притворялись? А как возникла возможность — выставили бывшего Пожирателя на улицу. Но почему тот пошел в Аврорат? Что-то тут не сходилось. В том числе и с поведением всех Малфоев на суде. Надо было разобраться...

— Значит, он остается здесь на ночь? — переспросил Гарри.

— Я-то гадал, почему он на всех занятиях ошивается. А просто он, в отличие от остальных профессоров, и живет тут. Еще и работает на подхвате ради лишнего кната... бедненький. — Рон прыснул, за ним расхохотался и Гарри.

— Я вот что думаю: раз такое дело, попробую пробраться к нему в комнату, — предложил он. — Хоть так выясню, что он задумал.

Рон вдруг замер.

— Не нравится мне эта идея. Он... Ну, он маг, палочку-то у него не отобрали, — поймает. Проникновение в чужую комнату, боюсь, не простят даже тебе.

— Если не рискнуть, так и будем топтаться на месте, пока он не подорвет меня каким-нибудь зельем.

— Исключат!

— Если поймают, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. 

Рон тоже попытался улыбнуться, но вышло у него плохо. 

Тут открылась лаборатория, и им пришлось пройти на урок. 

Авроры зелий не варили, в основном лишь пытались на глаз или запах определить название или хотя бы свойства. Для этого использовали специальные заклинания и собственный нос.

Неприятным сюрпризом стало то, что на этот раз в лаборатории оказался Малфой. Он ассистировал профессору Эйнховен. Увидев Рона, изобразил сочувствие и поинтересовался:

— Мистер Уизли, как ваш живот?

— Теперь уже отлично, сэр. Завтрак не пошел мне на пользу, но пара часов в туалете...

— Избавьте меня от подробностей! — Малфой сморщил нос и отошел от Рона.

Началась практика вполне обычно. Профессор выставила на стол несколько маленьких котелков, горшочков и непрозрачных флаконов и стала вызывать по одному, предлагая определить, где какое зелье.

Профессор хотела начать с Андерсона — по алфавиту, но Малфой что-то шепнул ей на ухо, и она изменила решение:

— Мистер Поттер, начнем с вас. Подойдите.

В первом котле оказалось обычное кроветворное, во втором — обезболивающее. Из третьего пахнуло сладостью и медом с примесью миндаля — яд. В четвертом... Гарри никак не мог понять. Он все принюхивался, склоняясь ниже, как вдруг котелок затрясся. Гарри только успел дернуться, как находящаяся в нем жижа рванула вверх, повалил дым. 

Гарри отбросило к стене. В горле запершило от едкого привкуса, он закашлялся.

— Поттер, вы просто притягиваете неприятности, — Малфой опять оказался рядом раньше всех. Быстро ощупал его голову, осмотрел лицо.

— Я в порядке! 

Гарри снова закашлялся и поднялся. Он вдруг заметил, что свободная рука Малфоя распухла и на коже появились сочащиеся кровью трещины.

— Видимо, ингредиенты были не совсем свежими, — пробормотала профессор Эйнховен. — Боюсь, на этом, господа, мы сегодня вынуждены закончить. Надо привести в порядок кабинет и разобраться в причинах происшествия. Мистер Малфой, вам надо к целителю. Ваша рука...

Но Рон уже вывел Гарри в коридор, и они пошли в комнату. Хотелось немного полежать.

— Это все Малфой, — сказал Рон. — Заметь, как только он рядом, что-то случается. Похоже, он на самом деле мечтает тебя убить. 

— Или просто покалечить. Но ты прав... Малфой всегда оказывается рядом. Это точно не случайность.

С вылазкой в комнату к Малфою решили не затягивать. Ситуация становилась все опаснее. Гарри набросил на себя мантию-невидимку и вышел из комнаты, ступая как можно тише. Рон хотел было увязаться с ним — но места под мантией теперь хватало только для Гарри.

— Тогда я буду рядом. Если застрянешь — устрою что-нибудь, чтоб ты сбежал.

Малфою надо было к целителю, и он действительно оказался у него. Гарри успел увидеть, как тот вышел. Его ладонь была обернута белой повязкой. Малфой чуть поправил ее и двинулся по коридору, Гарри последовал за ним. 

Комнаты преподавателей оказались недалеко от кабинета Целителя, в отдельном закутке. Малфой подошел к одной из дверей, взмахнул палочкой и открыл. Гарри в ту же секунду скользнул внутрь и застыл в углу около шкафа — так был шанс, что Малфой на него не наткнется. Правда, он что-то почуял. Огляделся, повел перед собой рукой, но все же вошел и запер дверь за собой, махнув палочкой — наложил особые запирающие чары.

Гарри понял: он в ловушке. Оказалось, что в комнате нет окон, выйти можно было только через дверь. Оставался ещё камин — внушительный, хотя и не такой большой, чтобы в него мог войти человек. Но если попробовать на четвереньках... Впрочем, не факт, что этот камин подключен к сети, но при случае можно будет попробовать. Если не удастся распутать чары, которыми Малфой запер дверь. В любом случае, ждать до утра Гарри не собирался, а в то, что Рон сумеет его вытащить, верилось слабо. 

Пробыть здесь целую ночь? Смотреть, как Малфой спит?.. Ну уж нет! Что же делать?

Малфой огляделся, поморщился. Подошел к стоящему на столике графину, открыл его, словно собираясь выпить, но вернул хрустальную пробку на место. 

— К Мордреду и всем дементорам... — прошептал он, сбросил верхнюю мантию и ушел в ванную, хлопнув дверью. 

Гарри услышал, как повернулся замок, а потом включился душ. Он подождал немного, пока к шуму не добавился плеск воды, и выскользнул из укрытия. 

Комнаты, в которых поселили Малфоя, напоминали скромный гостиничный номер. Простая совмещенная с кабинетом гостиная, маленькая спальня за перегородкой и ванная. На столе стопкой лежали какие-то бумаги, старые папки, письма. Гарри осторожно пересмотрел их, но не нашел ничего примечательного. В основном все касалось учебного процесса — планы лекций, расписания уроков, книга по «Расширенному ЗОТИ». Словно это был кабинет не Люциуса Малфоя, а обычного преподавателя. В ящиках тоже не обнаружилось ничего интересного — Гарри открыл каждый и даже проверил на наличие двойного дна. В спальне была только неубранная кровать и шкаф с одеждой. 

Гарри еще хотел проверить оставленную Малфоем мантию, но камин вдруг взревел и озарился зеленым светом. Из-за двери ванной послышалась брань, шум воды смолк, по полу зашлепали босые ноги. Гарри бросился в спасительную нишу и, убедившись, что мантия скрывает его полностью, замер.

Малфой выскочил из ванной в мыле, едва прикрывшись полотенцем и взмахом палочки ответил на вызов. Кто появился в камине, Гарри рассмотреть не мог — обзор закрывала задница Малфоя. Крепкая, белая, голая задница Малфоя, которая совершенно неожиданно вызвала определенные ощущения внизу живота. Что это еще за фокусы? Гарри даже разозлился, но постарался взять себя в руки и прислушался к разговору.

— ...да, сто церберов вам под мантию, я пытаюсь побыстрее, но... нет, пока ничего определенного я сказать не могу.

Все же заговор. Гарри напрягся, но тут услышал голос собеседника Малфоя:

— Мне доложили, что на Гарри было уже два покушения. Два! Вы что, совсем не следите, что происходит?

— На самом деле уже три. Слежу, насколько это возможно, но попробуй уследи за ускоренным снитчем! Министр, вы от меня слишком многого хотите. Ваш драгоценный Поттер жив? Жив. Тогда не понимаю претензий!

Министр? Гарри поверить не мог, что Кингсли устроил сюда Малфоя, чтобы тот — что? — охранял его, Гарри Поттера? Это походило на дурной сон. Охранять в школе авроров... Ну и чушь.

— До банкета осталось два дня, если вы не найдете Пелагатти до этого момента, наши договоренности аннулируются!

Банкет? Традиционная встреча с Министром проходила каждый год, где-то через неделю после начала обучения. Обычно Министр поздравлял новых студентов и принимал их присягу на верность законам магического сообщества. Именно с этого дня они считались, пусть и младшими, но сотрудниками Аврората. И похоже, дело не в защите. Малфой ищет какого-то Пелагатти. Дело становилось все интересней.

Камин еще раз вспыхнул зеленым и погас. Малфой ударил кулаком по каминной полке, выпрямился, обернулся. 

— Выходите, Поттер, можно больше не прятаться, — сказал он и потянулся к лежавшему на кресле халату. — Простите, что в таком виде, но если бы Министр не дождался ответа, он бы прислал сюда оперативников, что не пошло бы на пользу никому. И так на редкость удачно все сложилось...

Так он знал? И ничего не сделал? Гарри не спешил разоблачать себя, тем более что в руке Малфоя по-прежнему была палочка. А еще полотенце, которым он прикрывал пах. В остальном он был совершенно обнажен и при этом казался Гарри едва ли не опаснее, чем в одежде. 

Гарри не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он же видел голых парней — в количестве! И Малфой, пусть и был хорошо сложен, не отличался особой красотой, — но вот что-то Гарри возбуждало. То ли круглые ягодицы, которые хотелось пощупать, то ли длинные ноги. Мерлин... Гарри злила собственная реакция, злило возбуждение, но он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Непонятно почему, но в таком откровенном виде этот гнусный мерзавец ему нравился.

— Поттер! Да не бойтесь вы.

Малфой неловко натянул халат — сначала на одно плечо, потом отвернулся, бросил полотенце с палочкой на стол и завернулся уже полностью.

— Я не боюсь, — сказал Гарри, снимая мантию-невидимку.

— Отлично. 

Малфой подобрал полотенце, оставив палочку на столе, и стал вытирать голову. 

— Значит, вы здесь по поручению Министра. Ищете какого-то злоумышленника, который покушается на мою жизнь, так?

— Не совсем. Мы не знаем, зачем здесь Пелагатти. Шеклболт считает — для того, чтобы убить вас. Я в этом не уверен.

— Насколько понимаю, Кингсли просил держать все в тайне.

— Просил? Потребовал клятву, хотя я был против.

— Так вот зачем вы меня впустили...

— Разумеется! Не понимая, что происходит вокруг, вы здорово мне мешаете, но Шеклболт считает это несущественным. Пришлось пойти на хитрость. К счастью, она себя оправдала.

— Ну, раз я знаю главное, расскажите все.

Малфой вздохнул, сел в кресло, взмахнул палочкой и призвал со стола графин и стакан. 

— Вам — не предлагаю, у вас еще вечером очередная отработка, — он ухмыльнулся. — И все рассказать тоже не могу — поклялся нашему дорогому Министру молчать. Он, видите ли, не хочет волнений, так что... попробуйте догадаться сами.

Странно, но сейчас Гарри его ухмылка уже не показалась противной. Ухмылка и ухмылка — ничего особенного. 

— Но если я буду спрашивать что-то конкретное, а не про дело вообще, вы сможете ответить?

— Если захочу.

Малфой сейчас вовсе не выглядел тем высокомерным ублюдком, что третировал Гарри последнюю пару дней. Даже взгляд у него был скорее смеющимся, чем враждебным, и это удивительно ему шло. Будто другой человек. Гарри помотал головой — такой диссонанс вызывал у него головную боль. 

— Кто такой Пелагатти?

— Бывший Пожиратель, шпион, итальянский мигрант, чистокровный маг. Импостер. Можно сказать, доппельгангер.

— Что значит — «доппельгангер»?

— Как раз об этом я хотел рассказать на следующем занятии. 

Малфой поднялся и заговорил как будто другим голосом, как на лекции:

— Какие есть способы превратить одного человека в другого?

— Оборотное.

— Еще?

— Не знаю. Сложная трансфигурация, может быть?

— Почти невозможно, хотя да, встречались и такие умельцы.

— Пластическая операция, грим...

Тут уже удивился Малфой, но нашелся:

— А! Что-то из арсенала магглов. Допустим. Есть еще метаморфы, которые могут изменять свои тела, впрочем их возможности весьма ограничены. Обычно. Но встречаются уникумы, сочетающие в себе способности сильного легилимента и абсолютного метаморфа. 

— Пелагатти такой вот уникум?

— Да. Сейчас он где-то в этой школе, и его надо найти.

— И Кингсли предложил вам сделку, потому что вы знаете этого Пелагатти? 

— Да, но я его пока не нашел. У меня было несколько вариантов, начиная с вас, я их отметаю по одному, но пока, увы…

В дверь вдруг забарабанили.

— За вами? — Малфой поднял бровь.

Гарри вспомнил, что Рон должен был помочь, если он не сможет быстро выбраться сам. Похоже, тот решил его уже вытаскивать. Как некстати!

— Думаю да, но...

— Не говорите никому. Даже вашему другу.

Грохот в дверь усилился.

— Но Пелагатти не может быть Роном. Я знаю его полжизни.

— Импостер с помощью легелименции считывает личность, которую хочет украсть, перенимает его образ мыслей и чувства, превращается полностью. Память, привычки, особенности характера, даже жесты — он копирует все, иначе бы я давно его разоблачил. 

— Но почему вы уверены, что я сам — не импостер?

— У тебя нет питомца.

Гарри не понял, какая тут может быть связь, но выяснять времени не оставалось. Еще немного — и Рон просто разнесет дверь. 

— Может, я его прячу… — пробормотал он, пока Малфой вставал и завязывал халат покрепче.

— Не прячешь. Твой единственный «питомец» сейчас разнесет мне дверь.

Гарри натянул мантию-невидимку и поднялся. Малфой растрепал волосы, взмахнул палочкой и дверь открылась. Рон чуть не влетел в комнату, но успел остановиться.

— Уизли? Какого Мордреда?

— Простите, сэр. Я не знал, что вы здесь... живете? Там начинается пожар.

В комнату потянуло дымом. Гарри выскользнул в коридор и встал за спиной у Рона. 

— Сами не могли справиться? Это не мое дело! — Малфой раздраженно закрыл дверь, но тут же открыл: — Десять баллов с вас, Уизли, за то, что беспокоите по пустякам. — И закрылся уже окончательно.

— Ублюдок, — прошипел Рон и сразу спросил: — Гарри, ты тут?

— Тут.

— Ну, слава Мерлину. 

Рон подошел к начавшей тлеть пачке пергаментов и мусора, залил ее водой и уничтожил.

— Ничего лучше не придумал, извини, — сказал он.

— Главное, сработало.

— Что-нибудь узнал?

— Увы... никакого компромата — только учебники, конспекты и все такое. Если где-то что и прячет — найти не удалось.

— Жалко.

Врать Рону, точнее скрывать что-то от Рона не хотелось, но ситуация и вправду была неоднозначная. Нет, Гарри признается и все расскажет, обязательно расскажет, но позже, когда убедится, что Рон — это действительно Рон.

Сон не шел. Гарри вспоминал каждого из своих сокурсников и пытался понять, изменились ли они. Дина и Рона он знал давно, а вот с остальным едва был знаком. Сейчас ему казались подозрительными все. Даже Рон. И сам Малфой. Гарри задумался — а с чего он вообще решил, что Малфой не врет? Возможно, Кингсли отправил его сюда искать кого-то, но разве можно верить, что он будет делать именно это? Что он не заодно с преступником. Или… может, и нет никакого преступника, а только сам Малфой и его непонятные цели.

Покушения сложно было игнорировать, но они были какими-то несерьезными. Словно кто-то пытался привлечь внимание, а не навредить на самом деле. Разбитый нос, опаленные брови и синяк на лбу сложно считать настоящим вредом. Вдруг Малфой просто пытался втереться в доверие, и Кингсли ошибается насчет него? Но как это доказать?..

Гарри попытался представить себе Малфоя — и сразу об этом пожалел, потому что тот нарисовался перед ним в том же виде, что и пару часов назад. Почти голый, только с комком белого полотенца, который он прижимал к паху. Тьфу! Ну что за зараза. Гарри в мыслях попытался затянуть Малфоя в тюремную робу, но та осыпалась с плеч ошметками. Воображаемый Люциус Малфой поднял бровь и обиженно испарился. Гарри вздохнул — все же было в этом Малфое что-то цепляющее.


	5. Chapter 5

День начался с практики по Защите от Темных искусств. На этот раз профессор Стил поставил против Гарри Джона Стоуна, который был на пару лет его старше. Он учился не в Хогвартсе, а дома, но, сдав удачно все экзамены, решил пойти в школу Авроров. Отрабатывали тему прошлой лекции, так что Гарри опять пришлось здорово побегать, чередуя огненные, водные и замораживающие чары. 

Стоун оказался сильным противником. Он сражался молча, серьезно, не отвлекаясь. В какой-то момент Гарри даже показалось, что он имеет дело с големом. Он с трудом уклонился от огненной струи, запустил стаю ледяных игл и встретил огненный шар водным. Две стихии вдруг слились, смешались и рванули, сметая взрывной волной мебель и студентов. Гарри впечатало в стену, он с такой силой ударился головой, что в глазах потемнело. 

— Поттер! — Малфой опять оказался рядом первым, подсунул руку ему под голову и ощупал. 

Болело просто адски. 

— Надо быть внимательней, Поттер. Начинаю подозревать, что вы просто лентяй и при помощи травм отлыниваете от занятий.

— Готов поменяться. Вам — травмы, мне — уроки.

Даже сквозь заливавшую глаза тьму он успел заметить улыбку, мелькнувшую на губах Малфоя.

— Я отведу Поттера к целителю, — заявил тот.

Стил посмотрел на Гарри, поджал губы и кивнул. Встать было непросто, пойти — еще сложнее, но Малфой заботливо подставил плечо, и Гарри добрался до выхода.

— Я с ними, — крикнул Рон, но Стил приказал ему остаться на месте.

— Урок продолжается, мистер Уизли, — сказал он.

Малфой вывел Гарри, закрыл дверь и взмахом палочки залечил рану. Болеть не перестало, но хоть тьма перед глазами развеялась.

— Только не говорите, что взрыв устроили вы, чтобы поговорить наедине, — зашептал Гарри.

— Не говорю. Отойдем подальше. — Малфой заозирался и потащил Гарри в пустой лекционный класс. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Жить буду. 

Гарри сел на учительский стол. Впрочем, ему действительно хотелось поговорить с Малфоем, вчера многое осталось непонятным. Он потрогал влажное пятно на голове и посмотрел на пальцы — кровь. Если это действительно устраивал Малфой…

— Все же вы хотите меня убить.

— Нет. Хочу, чтобы Пелагатти раскрыл себя. Сейчас был просто подходящий повод. Простите, если перестарался. 

Малфой извиняется?

— Перестарался? О да, вы уже неоднократно перестарались. И с чего я вам вообще поверил? С вас же станется врать Министру, морочить голову директору …

— А также половине Аврората… И это все я. — Малфой скептически ухмыльнулся. 

Пожалуй, это действительно было слишком для какого-то неудачливого Пожирателя смерти. 

— Ладно. Хорошо. Допустим, этот ваш итальянец мега-метаморф действительно существует. При чем тут вообще домашние животные?

— Человеческий мозг, даже мозг талантливого метаморфа, не способен удерживать такой объем информации. Ему приходится быть одновременно и собой, и той личностью, которую он заменяет. Его основная личность очень быстро начинает стирать заемную, и он вынужден обращаться к оригиналу. Так что тот всегда должен быть под рукой. Насколько я знаю манеру Пелагатти, он предпочитал превращать своих жертв в безобидных зверушек. И так совпало, что у всех ваших однокурсников они есть. У всех, кроме вас.

— А у преподавателей?

— У мистера Стила, у профессора Эйнховен — всех и не перечислю. Есть у многих. У директора, кстати — нет, так что он вне подозрений. Увы.

— Ладно… Допустим. Почему вы вообще решили, что цель — я? 

— Это решил не я, а Министр. Я лишь проверял теорию…

— Лично устраивая покушение на меня?

— Простите, но вы самая очевидная цель. — Малфой даже не смутился, чем окончательно разозлил Гарри, но, оценив выражение его лица, слегка побледнел и пояснил: — Я должен вывести импостера на чистую воду! Как его еще найти? Ни одно заклинание его не выявит! Я рассчитывал, что, узнав о моей плачевной ситуации и увидев попытки с тобой расправиться, он свяжется со мной, но нет.

Гарри затолкал подальше желание проклясть Малфоя — с этим можно разобраться и позже. Он заставил себя думать, невзирая на эмоции, и предположил:

— Может, просто не я его цель? Не думали, что ему на меня может быть наплевать? — «В отличие от вас».

— Думал. Но что тогда ему здесь нужно? Покушение на Министра послезавтра? Наш Министр настолько смел и безрассуден, что его проще убить где-нибудь в подворотне Лютного, чем здесь. Убрать директора этой школы? Зачем такие сложности? Единственная причина пробраться в школу, если цель — кто-то из студентов, они здесь живут. И, кроме вас, никто не представляет интереса.

— Министр послезавтра прибывает не просто так, а на ежегодную церемонию приема в стажеры.

— И что?

— Вы не знаете? Церемония приема в стажеры заключается, среди прочего, в том, что их связывают с артефактом, который обеспечивает телепатическую связь между всеми аврорами даже без палочки.

— Не знал… — глаза Малфоя загорелись, и Гарри понял, что зря поделился информацией. 

Об этом действительно не распространялись. Артефакт не был такой уж тайной, но говорить о нем было не принято.

— Получается, — сказал Малфой, — Пелагатти хочет внедриться в связь между всеми аврорами. Возможно, чтобы не дать поймать себя и остальных, подслушивать разговоры между вами.

— А может, и вовсе, чтобы ее уничтожить.

Малфой кивнул. Тут дверная ручка резко дернулась один раз, другой, и из коридора донеслось приглушенное:

— Алохомора!


	6. Chapter 6

— Гарри! — за дверью оказался Рон, за его спиной — Дин и кто-то из сокурсников.

На лице Малфоя мелькнула досада.

— Я решил, что справлюсь с лечением мистера Поттера сам, — заявил он, убирая палочку.

— Гарри, ты в порядке? — спросил Рон.

— Фините Инкантатем! — бросил в него кто-то из однокурсников.

— Да, все хорошо. Мистер Малфой очень мне помог. Обошлось без целителя.

Рон бросил на Малфоя полный подозрений взгляд. Гарри поспешил выйти и предложил отправиться на обед — как раз подошло время.

Он ел, вяло отвечая на вопросы друга по поводу Малфоя и самочувствия; поддакивал, слушал рассказ о том, как Стил гонял Стоуна так, что тот к концу урока едва ползал, но мысли были заняты другим. 

Если Импостеру нужна поддержка домашнего животного, достаточно это животное изъять хотя бы на сутки, чтобы тот раскрыл себя. Удивительно, что этого не сделали раньше. В конце концов, можно было просто запретить привозить в школу животных как студентам, так и преподавателям, что здорово бы спутало Пелагатти карты.

Стоило еще раз переговорить с Малфоем, тем более времени до церемонии оставалось все меньше. Лекции по праву и истории Гарри еле высидел. Рон отправился на отработку, от которой Гарри избавили по состоянию здоровья. Судя по набранным баллам, там он должен был провести не меньше часа, что давало отличный шанс улизнуть. К тому же Гарри решил не терять времени и сначала забрать Тотти, но ее, как назло, не оказалось ни в террариуме, ни под кроватью, ни в ванной, где Рон ее часто запирал. Это было странно, но не очень. Тотти, несмотря на медлительность, обладала уникальной способностью прятаться в самых неожиданных местах, так что Гарри решил не тратить больше времени на поиски, накинул мантию-невидимку и побежал в комнаты Малфоя, надеясь, что тот именно там, а не третирует Рона на полигоне.

Гарри повезло — Малфой оказался на месте. 

— Отобрать животных? Вы представляете, какой поднимется скандал? Шеклболт требовал его избежать.

— Ага, усидеть сразу на двух стульях — и внимание не привлекать, и преступника поймать. Не выйдет. Вы представляете, что будет, если он добьется своего?

— Я как раз представляю, — задумчиво сказал Малфой и предложил: — Давайте так: я переговорю с директором, чтобы он объявил карантин. По школе будет отдан приказ — всех домашних животных собрать на сутки в связи с каким-то редким магическим заболеванием.

— А он согласится?

— Это в его интересах: чем быстрее все закончится — тем быстрее он от меня избавится.

— А он хочет?

Малфой усмехнулся.

— Ладно, договорились. Если кто-нибудь не отдаст питомца — значит, Пелагатти, мы, считай, поймали, — кивнул Гарри. 

Идея казалась хорошей, вот только…

— Кто же будет их охранять? Мы не можем доверять никому.

— Ну, вы не доверяете и мне, так что заботиться придется самому, а я… присмотрю, чтобы никто не явился к ним в течение суток.

На том и договорились. Гарри успел вернуться до появления Рона, выслушал его жалобы на Малфоя и всю гадскую систему отработок-тренировок и отправился спать. 

Утром он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что ему всю ночь снился Малфой. Его вообще стало слишком много в жизни и мыслях Гарри, и это раздражало. Временами, по наклону головы, жестам, улыбке, особым взглядам казалось, что тот с ним флиртует, но это же бред! Гарри не смущало, что один мужчина может проявлять к другому интерес. Ничего особенного в этом не было. Но Малфой? Дикость! Что со стороны самого Малфоя, что со стороны Гарри. Или… 

Объявление о карантине для питомцев как преподавателей, так и студентов прозвучало за завтраком. Его встретил возмущенный гул. Гарри украдкой оглядел сокурсников — кто-то пожал плечами и вернулся к еде, кто-то возмущался. Рон со злостью выдал:

— Могу поклясться, они угробят Тотти! 

— Но что делать — ты же не хочешь, чтобы она умерла от магической лихорадки? Или заразила нас?

— У нее больше шансов погибнуть в карантине. Что это вообще за самоуправство!

— Но ты ведь отдашь ее? — с замиранием сердца спросил Гарри.

— А куда деваться? — печально ответил Рон и вернулся к омлету с беконом.


	7. Chapter 7

Животных отдали все. Со стенаниями, требованиями присмотреть или как-то по-особому ухаживать, кого-то обязательно порадовать вкусными ягодами, кого-то чесать под клювиком, а с кем-то немного поиграть. Суровый Густав Рональдс очень просил хотя бы пару раз за сутки погладить его любимую рыбку по плавнику. 

Гарри сам вызвался приглядывать за животными, и его на сутки освободили от занятий. Малфой же заявил, что уезжает из школы, хотя сам засел в выделенном для зверей помещении: Гарри все же решил ему довериться.

Когда Гарри вернулся с обеда, то удивился царившей тишине. Еще утром тут была настоящая какофония из мяуканья, шипения, криков, уханья и прочих удивительных звуков, которые способны издавать порядка тридцати разных зверей в относительно небольшом помещении. Хорошо хоть никого крупнее кошки студенты и преподаватели не заводили. Гарри быстро понял, что Малфой просто наложил на всех Силенцио.

— Достали?

— Ты даже не представляешь. Почти ненавижу всех этих… Что это? — Малфой поднял крышку и принюхался. — Стейк и овощи? Отличный выбор. Благодарю. 

Он принял из рук Гарри тарелку, кувшин с соком и устроился за столом. 

— Как там снаружи? — спросил он.

— Без изменений вроде. 

Гарри подошел к одной из клеток. Почесал за ухом большого серого кота, взглянул на попугайчика, с недовольным видом сидевшего в клетке. Тотти лежала в своем террариуме и, казалось, спала. Гарри протянул к ней палец и осторожно погладил, та не пошевелилась. Что-то было не так.

— Люц... — Гарри уже так привык к Малфою, что едва не назвал его по имени. — Мистер Малфой… 

— Что?

— Мне кажется, черепаха Рона умерла. И если это сделали не вы…

— Я пальцем ее не тронул! — Малфой вскочил и встал рядом. — Она точно умерла? Я, честно говоря, не слишком разбираюсь.

— Да, вижу, звери под прекрасным присмотром. 

Гарри достал палочку и уже хотел было наложить специальные чары, чтобы проверить, жива ли еще Тотти, но передумал.

— Фините Инкантатем!

Гарри надеялся, что ничего не произойдет, но увы… Черепашка вдруг сморщилась, уменьшилась и превратилась в большую металлическую пуговицу со стажерской мантии.

— Все-таки Рон, — пробормотал Гарри. 

— Поспешим, надо найти настоящую черепаху. То есть… — Малфой неожиданно смутился, — вашего друга.

В их с Роном комнате не было ни Рона, точнее Пелагатти, ни черепахи. На лекции его тоже не оказалось. Сбежал? И это когда до цели было уже рукой подать? 

— Он может попытаться стать кем-то другим. На это, правда, нужно время. И подходящее укромное место, — сказал Малфой.

— Ему нужен студент, чтобы закончить дело. 

— И его даже не обязательно оставлять в живых — до церемонии меньше суток.

У Гарри зашлось сердце. Значит, и с Роном уже могли разделаться. Ужас сменился яростью. Видимо, эмоции отразились на лице — Малфой отшатнулся. Где же он? Гарри не слишком хорошо изучил школу — тут было много пустых классов и комнат. Да где угодно! Где-то, куда никто просто так не заглянет, но куда можно заманить любого… Комната наград?

Гарри высказал предположение вслух, и Малфой кивнул:

— Надо ее проверить.

Комната с наградами действительно не пользовалась популярностью. Там собирались старые колдографии выпускников; ордена, полученные ими, в том числе и посмертно; разные вещи и ненужные артефакты, переданные родной школе. Гарри там был всего один раз, при поступлении, и больше заходить туда смысла не видел. Импровизированный музей выглядел безумно скучным и каким-то неряшливым. Все было сложено без всякой системы. Колдографии вперемешку в нескольких альбомах, артефакты и награды — грудой в шкафах. 

Дверь в комнату оказалась заперта, но Малфой выбил ее простой Бомбардой. Гарри вбежал и остановился. Рон… Нет, не Рон — Пелагатти — сидел на подоконнике, держа черепаху в вытянутой руке за окном.

— Ни шагу, Поттер, или действительно останешься без друга.

Гарри и в кошмаре не могло привидеться, что у друга может быть такое злобное выражение лица. Он замер: падение с пятиэтажной высоты наверняка убьет черепаху, то есть Рона.

— Положи палочку на пол и сядь на стул. Малфой...

А вот Малфой ждать не стал:

— Редукто! — проорал он, целясь в подоконник.

— Протего! — успел крикнуть Пелагатти, отпуская черепаху.

— Вингардиум левиоса! — заорал Гарри. 

Он боялся, что это заклинание не сработает, но повезло — черепаха зависла рядом с подоконником. Гарри едва успел направить ее в комнату, прежде чем следующим заклинанием его отбросило к стене. Он влетел носом в одну из витрин, но та, к счастью, оказалась крепкой, не разбилась. Только из носа потекло. Палочка вылетела из его руки, и теперь лежала в противоположном углу, под обломками обвалившегося шкафа.

Гарри обернулся. Видимо, директор соврал, когда говорил, что Малфой легко прошел все проверки. Отбивался он с явным трудом и двигался не так легко, как должен тренированный аврор. Пелагатти оттеснил его к стеклянным витринам. 

— Петрификус тоталус! — Следующее заклинание все же достигло цели. Малфой рухнул прямо на витрины, и его осыпало стеклянным дождем, оставляющим длинные глубокие раны на его лице и руках. — Ава... — Пелагатти поднял палочку в завершающем жесте. 

За неимением лучшего Гарри схватил первое, что подвернулось под руку, — лежавший в ближайшей витрине ножной протез (кажется, Грюма) и запустил им во врага. 

Удар прошелся прямо по кисти, выбив палочку. Пелагатти отступил, но споткнулся о черепаху и упал головой на одну из лежащих на полу наград, — к несчастью, в виде звезды с острыми, торчащими во все стороны лучами. Из его рта вырвался всхлип, полилась кровь, и он замер с застывшим взглядом. Черты Рона начали оплывать, меняться. Волосы — посерели, фигура сморщилась. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как на полу лежал уже совершенно незнакомый человек.

***  
Рон выглядел вполне здоровым и довольным. Он радостно поприветствовал Гарри, когда тот вошел в палату, и сказал:

— Похоже, тебя ждут ускоренные аврорские курсы. Подумать только, не успел и недели проучиться в школе, как уничтожил преступника.

— Ну, я был не один, — улыбнулся Гарри, вспомнив о Малфое.

— Да, я тоже там был, только... не очень помню. Точнее, совсем не помню.

— Не помнишь, что происходило, когда ты был черепахой?

— Нет. И целители говорят, что мне повезло. Я запомнил этого Пелагатти — такой мелкий, непримечательный человек. Он остановил меня на Косой аллее, попросил пару кнатов, я сказал ему, что не миллионер, а так бы... И все. Темнота. Представляешь? Пришел в себя уже здесь.

— Да... и как я не заметил? — сказал Гарри. — Как себя чувствуешь? Не тянет ползать или прятаться в панцирь?

— Нет! — Рон замахал руками. — Надеюсь, что превращение на меня не повлияет, а то аврор-черепаха — это как-то очень странно. Мерлинова борода, я и не думал, что бывают такие люди, как этот Пелагатти. Хоп! — и это не твой папа, а неизвестный тип, — а ты и не заметил. Или целуешься с девушкой, а это на самом деле — стремный мужик. Жесть, да?

— Ладно. Мне пора. Зайду еще, если тебя раньше не выпишут.

— Да, думаю, уже завтра буду на свободе. Но мерлинова задница, сколько ж придется учить... Этот тип лишил меня недели занятий. 

— Зато и все отработки взял на себя, так что не переживай. Давай. Выздоравливай!

Гарри направился было к выходу, но передумал. Все же надо было навестить Малфоя. Хоть толку в расследовании и поимке от него оказалось немного, но Гарри был ему благодарен. Да и не только в благодарности было дело.

Малфой нашелся в палате неподалеку. Один, но его явно недавно кто-то навещал. На тумбочке стояла ваза со свежими цветами — белыми розами — и тарелка с фруктами; рядом лежали газеты и книга — на обложке выделялся герб Малфоев.

— Я уж думал, вас все бросили. Значит, слухи врут?

— И вам привет, Поттер. 

Малфой выглядел бледным. На лице и руках все еще виднелись тонкие порезы, пусть уже и затянувшиеся. Он приподнялся, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Как видите — не бросили, — сказал он. — Или вы тоже поверили, что родня отобрала у меня все деньги и выставила из собственного дома?

— После того, что вы натворили в войну, я бы не удивился.

— Малфои держатся друг друга. Так что нет — на самом деле мы по-прежнему семья, и я могу вернуться в Малфой-мэнор. 

В его голосе зазвучала тоска.

— Кажется, вы не в восторге от этой идеи. Не думали остаться в школе авроров? Из вас получился не самый плохой преподаватель.

— Лестно слышать, но, думаю, нет. И дирекция будет против, и Министерство, да и я сам никогда не думал о преподавательском поприще. Мне всегда казалось это неинтересным.

— Но у вас получалось!

— Я всего лишь использовал некоторые наработки Северуса, которые он делал, когда еще хотел кого-то чему-то учить. 

— Что-то я не замечал за профессором Снейпом особого учительского рвения.

— Он утратил это желание еще до вашего появление в Хогвартсе. Но у меня остались некоторые планы лекций, описания методов, как видите — пригодилось. 

— Думаю, если бы вам действительно не хотелось преподавать, вы бы и не стали искать новые методы и вообще пытаться сделать учебу интересней.

— Просто увлекся, — пожал плечами Малфой.

— И не только преподаванием, — Гарри решил поговорить напрямую.

Малфой не стал делать вид, что не понял. 

— Возможно. Как догадались?

— Сложно не заметить, когда с тобой настолько откровенно флиртуют.

— Ну, считайте, больше это не повторится. 

Гарри почувствовал разочарование. Нет, он не был уверен, что отношения с Люциусом Малфоем — хорошая идея, скорее — крайне отвратительная. Но кровь словно становилась горячее и начинала быстрее бежать, когда он о нем думал. 

— На вашем месте, я бы не спешил покидать свой пост. Мне кажется, я смогу уговорить Кингсли оставить вас. Директор ему подчинится.

— Зачем это вам? — Малфой очень внимательно на него посмотрел.

Гарри ответил ему взглядом. Малфой усмехнулся и сказал:

— Вы знаете, отношения между преподавателями и студентами очень не одобряются.

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Но и не запрещаются.


End file.
